powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Fist Demon Rageku
is a grand mistress of the , Character History Gekiranger Her style allows its user to let opponents' physical attacks pass right through, neutralizing them and her training is based on jealousy and envy, targeting Master Sha-Fu, whom she refers to as as he spurred her romantic feelings for him in the past. She addresses other people of lower status using the informal suffix, as opposed to . Rageku is the second of the Fist Demons to be revived, with Mele's help, buried at the bottom of the deep-sea beyond light and sound. She instructs both Rio and Mele, teaching them to use their envy to become much more powerful. Both she and Kata intended to celebrate their student's victory over the Gekirangers' defeat by destroying the city, until they sensed Rio's defeat by Super GekiRed. Rageku vainly pleaded with the enraged Rio not to revive Maku, who beats her and Kata up after his rebirth. During the Beast Origin Village incident, Rageku uses her power to send the Gekirangers, Rio, and Mele back into the Edo era before incinerating the area in an attempt to destroy SaiDain. She later battled GekiChopper and was nearly killed by him after he managed to overcome her defenses. Though she evaded death at the hands of the Gekirangers, she is eventually murdered by Long as Maku battles the Gekirangers; turned into a puddle of her former self upon realizing Long's true nature as he takes her broken staff as proof of her demise. Her Confrontation Ki is transferred to Retsu by Rio, who utilizes it to merge her style with his own, unifying the two schools. Super Hero Taisen However, she revived in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, as a member of Dai-Zangyack. She is seen with Armadillo Orphnoch fighting Kamen Rider V3 in the first aerial attack scene, briefly seen fighting Bouken Black and ShinkenRed in the second aerial attack scene, and was last seen fighting the Kamen Rider Den-Os and Gekirangers. Super Hero Taisen Z Rageku was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by after the revival of . They proceeded to attack the gathering of and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time, with Rageku attacking Yellow Buster. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. Rageku was engaged by Shinken Pink, allowing Yellow Buster to summon her Buster Machine. Beating the monsters back, the Sentai and Riders lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Profile *Height: 202 cm (51 m: giant) *Weight: 60 kg (16.8 t: giant) *Before entering battle, Rageku says, Powers and Abilities Jelly-Fist Ringi These Ringi are performed by Rageku: * :A Rinki-sealing poison that works by forcibly drawing Rinki from the user's body, transforming the Rinki into a reactive poison. Tends to be fatal if the victim has large amounts of Rinki. * : This Ringi allows the user to show other persons events in the past. * : Secret Ringi that sends the opponent back in past times. Beastmen *Pououte (27) *Dokariya (17 & 18) *Mukoua (33) *(Fury) Confrontation Machine Soldiers (19-21 & 26) *Butoka *Wagataku Behind the Scenes *Her name is an anagram of 'Kurage '(クラゲ), the Japanese name of "Jellyfish". Portrayal *Rageku is voiced by . Her suit actor and her human form is portrayed by . Appearances **''Lesson 15: Howa-Howa! Mama Work'' **''Lesson 16: Jiri-Jiri! Confrontation Beast Hall, Extra-curricular Class'' **''Lesson 17: Goro-Goro! Teacher and Student Love'' **''Lesson 18: Shakkin-Kīn! The Body is Strong'' **''Lesson 19: Gokin-Gokin! Showdown with Rio'' **''Lesson 21: Biki-Biki-Biki-Biki! Kageki in Extreme Ki'' **''Lesson 22: Kyui-Kyui! Date with a Celebrity'' **''Lesson 23: Gure-Gure! Gure-Gure! Sukeban Captain'' **''Lesson 24: Garu-Garu! What!? You're my Younger Brother!?'' **''Lesson 27: Beran-Beran. Burning Play-by Play'' **''Lesson 28: Bishi-Bishi Pikeen Osu!'' **''Lesson 29: Guda-Guda Here-Here! Shopping'' **''Lesson 30: The Sei-Sei de Dou-dou Woman'' **''Lesson 31: We Muni-Muni!'' **''Lesson 32: Zowangi-Zowango! The Gathering, Beast Origin Village'' **''Lesson 33: Fure-Fure Gatchiri! Kung Fu Chūshingura'' **''Lesson 34: Gowan-Gowan's Dain-Dain! Beast Fist Giant God, Comes'' **''Lesson 35: Gyuon-Gyuon! Beast Power Blooming'' **''Lesson 49: Zun-Zun! The Beast-Fist, for All Time...'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z }} See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Rinjuken Akugata Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Characters portrayed by Yuuki Ono Category:Female Sentai Villains